


Thinkin' About You

by ABitNotGoodieBag



Series: K's SamBucky Playlist [3]
Category: Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, Slight Vandalism, porn with very little if any plot, terrible references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitNotGoodieBag/pseuds/ABitNotGoodieBag
Summary: Each day that he spends around Sam passes by too fast and each night that he spends without him is longer than the last.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: K's SamBucky Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Sambucky Bingo





	Thinkin' About You

It has been 50 hours since Bucky had seen Sam and he doesn’t know how much more time apart he can take. Ever since that night after the Unsnappening Celebration, he and Sam have been practically glued together (the odd work thing keeps them apart for a few hours at most). Until now. Bucky and Yo-Yo (who Sam still pretends to like even though Bucky can tell Sam wants to pee all over him at any mention of her) have been sent to New Mexico to track down one of the last known Hydra officers identified in Project Insight and the bastard is proving difficult to find. He and Sam are forced to communicate mainly via text and Bucky is not happy about it (although he has been brushing up on his gif game). Sighing, he drops his head onto the scratchy pillow of the bland safehouse he and Yo-Yo have been assigned to. This bed is made even more terrible by the fact that Sam Wilson is not in it with him. His phone vibrates in his hand and he stares at the latest messages in the thread.

**TooCanSam** : why do you do this to me?

Bucky bites his lip at the picture that comes through right after. It’s a super close-up of Sam’s well defined V that leads down to Bucky’s favorite plaything. The waistband of Sam’s boxers is pushed down, a gap that alludes to (but doesn’t directly show) Sam’s arousal.

Bucky bites his lower lip as he palms his cock through his briefs with his metal arm, twisting the other hand to get the best angle possible for his Sammy. After his third attempt, Bucky is satisfied enough to send the photo to Sam. Seconds later, his secure StarkPhone chimes a new message.

**TooCanSam** : Woah there, hot stuff

 **TooCanSam** : that eggplant emoji wasn’t lying I see

Bucky chuckled as he typed his own reply.

**WeinerSoldier** : you should know this dick never lies sammy😏

 **TooCanSam** : goddamnit

 **TooCanSam** : I miss you Buck 

Bucky immediately thinks of that scene in the movie he and Sam watched last month.

**WienerSoldier** : my name is buck

 **WienerSoldier** : & I like to fuck

He snorts in amusement, still absentmindedly stroking his cock through his underwear, rocking his knees side to side waiting for Sam’s reply.

**TooCanSam** : _facepalm.gif_

 **TooCanSam** : Why are you like this?

 **TooCanSam** : We can never just have a moment 

**WienerSoldier** : you insisted on tarantino day birdie

 **WienerSoldier** : 2 more days tops

 **WienerSoldier** : one more pic???

 **WienerSoldier** : pr plz

Bucky waits with bated breath for Sam’s response. As soon as his phone buzzes, Bucky is transfixed by the image he sees. Sam’s briefs are not even in the frame anymore. There is nothing but smooth brown skin across the screen. Sam’s dick is fully hard curving up and slightly to the right in the way that makes Bucky’s mouth water. Sam’s hand is cradling his balls and Bucky wishes for nothing more than to be home in their bed running his tongue over every single inch of it.

**WeinerSoldier** : _droolface.gif_

 **WeinerSoldier** : baaaabe

 **WeinerSoldier** : i wish i was there sucking your cock rn

 **TooCanSam** : O yea?

 **TooCanSam** : That definitely makes 2 of us...

Bucky bites his lip, taking a quick selfie (he knows Sam loves it when he’s all flushed with his eyes half-lidded) and sends it to Sam before shucking his briefs and the sweatpants gathered around his knees. He glances toward the door, listening to guarantee that Yo-Yo isn’t up and around their current safehouse. He hears nothing and lays back on his pillow and runs his hand down his stomach. He imagines Sam’s hands on his body and lets out a breath as his hand reaches his cock. Two strokes later, pre cum is leaking from the tip and Bucky spreads it around his cockhead, making it shine in the light of his lamp. He snaps a photo with his left hand and quickly sends it.

**WeinerSoldier** : guess I have to take care of this myself…

Bucky closes his eyes and begins stroking himself with purpose. His grip tightens and he speeds up his rhythm, not needing anything but a quick release. He’ll save the long drawn out shit for when he’s at home and wrapped up in Sam. His phone drops to the bed as he sticks two of his metal fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. He slides his left hand underneath his balls, giving them a quick tug before reaching further back. He runs a blunt finger slightly thicker than his natural ones over his hole, whimpering softly at the touch. There are definite advantages to having an arm made of vibranium and one of them was that fingering himself was always a delight. He slowly pushes inside, enjoying the unyielding vibranium, slightly cooler than his internal temperature. Pretty soon his finger is thrusting in tandem with his right hand’s strokes bringing him right to the edge of climax. He imagines Sam fucking into him and shoves his finger as deep as it will go again and again. He groans and squeezes his dick as his orgasm hits, arching his back in pleasure as his hand is coated in his release. He vaguely hears his phone vibrate and he sighs, looking for something to wipe himself off with. He grabs his discarded briefs and hurriedly cleans himself off before checking to see what Sam has said.

**TooCanSam** : _05222024_2316.mp4_

Bucky opens the video only to be greeted by a loud moan from Sam. The video is shaky but Bucky can see Sam’s hand moving fast bringing himself off. Unlike Bucky, Sam has their entire apartment to himself and can be as loud as he likes (and Bucky knows that Sam likes to be heard). His moan is filthy and Bucky watches as Sam’s abs clench and unclench as he strokes himself hard and fast. Sam speeds up even more as his voice pitches low and rough. “Fuck, Bucky!” Is the last thing Bucky hears before Sam comes all over himself still stroking pulling every single drop out of his spent cock.

**WeinerSoldier** : fuck 2 days

 **WeinerSoldier** : im coming home tomorrow and im going to fuck you until you cant walk

 **WeinerSoldier** : i promise. me, you, 

**WienerSoldier** : _fingerinhole.gif_

 **TooCanSam** : I can’t wait. Good night, Terminator

 **WeinerSoldier** : good night babe

 **WeinerSoldier** : dream about my dick. c u soon

Bucky puts his phone on its charger on the bedside table and shuts off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Bucky needs to rest, he’s got around 14 hours to capture a nazi and get back to his guy.

* * *

Bucky runs up the stairs to their building’s door (the very next afternoon, because Bucky doesn’t fuck around when it comes to promising Sam anything) before waving his key card frantically against the sensor. The door unlocks and Bucky makes straight for their third floor apartment. As he enters, he hears nothing but silence. 

Bucky pauses in the entry after toeing off his shoes, confused by the lack of music inside. There are no lights on, if Bucky didn’t know any better, he’d think there was nobody home. A tiny noise from the kitchen catches his ear and he’s off immediately, desperate to see Sam again.

Sam is there bending over in front of the open refrigerator (in those goddamn gray, cotton, Polo sweatpants. Sam _knows_ what those do to Bucky). Bucky’s stomach is caught by a sharp swoop of lust and He dons a predatory smile. He moves quietly until he’s close enough to grab Sam’s hips and pull him back against his groin.

“Honey, I’m home.” Bucky practically growls, dick hardening against Sam’s oh-so-delectable ass.

Sam yelps in surprise and straightens up immediately, the refrigerator door swinging closed. Bucky takes advantage of this and pulls Sam flush against his chest and nuzzles his stubble against Sam’s neck as he lazily grinds his hips into Sam’s (glorious, wonderful, _exquisite_ ) cheeks.

“Yes you certainly are.” Sam murmurs as he brings his arm up to tangle his fingers in Bucky's hair (and damn does Bucky love it when Sam pulls his hair). He turns his head and Bucky meets him halfway kissing him hungrily, having missed this something fierce. Sam turns around, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck enjoying the feel of Bucky’s body flush against his. Sam bites at Bucky’s lower lip hungrily, before pulling away. A single thread of saliva follows their parting and Bucky chases it back to Sam’s mouth, planting one last lingering kiss on Sam’s lips.

“You keep greeting me like this and might just give a guy a big head.” Sam teases, stroking Bucky’s broad chest.

Bucky drops to his knees with a gleam in his eye. “Birdie babe, I will never in my life not be ecstatic to see you.” Bucky grabs Sam by the hips and yanks them forward, nuzzling the cock hidden by those damn sweatpants. He breathes in the smell of Sam as his mouth waters in anticipation of what’s to come. Tugging the (thirst trap) pants down in one swift motion, Bucky let’s the weight brush against his cheek before turning and licking lightly at the tip. Sam groans as Bucky sucks the head into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue around the slit. He feels Sam’s fingers grip the hair in the back of his head. Without any warning, Bucky sinks down Sam’s entire length until his nose meets Sam’s body.

“Holy shiiiiiiit.” Sam grunts and grips Bucky's hair tight sending shocks of pleasure through him.

Bucky hollows his cheeks and hummed. Sam’s moan stretches out throughout the kitchen, music to Bucky's ears. Bucky’s dick is almost bursting out of his jeans and he can barely wait to be inside of this beautiful man. With one last hard suck, Bucky pulls off Sam’s cock with a loud pop and looks up at Sam through his lashes licking his lips.

“Mmm.” Bucky hums in satisfaction and Sam's hungry look. “Turn around.”

Sam doesn’t hesitate and immediately adjusts his position, placing his palms flat on the counter. Bucky stares at the ass presented in front of him and licks his lips. Not having seen Sam in days means this won’t last long, but Bucky can draw it out a little bit. Bucky wants to sink his teeth into those cheeks and with nothing to stop him, he does. Sucking twin marks in the center of both mounds, Bucky rubs his thumbs along the cleft.

Without further preamble, Bucky spreads Sam open. At the first touch of Bucky’s tongue, Sam cries out. Bucky smiles as he works his tongue deeper inside Sam opening him up. Sam is beyond words and can only whine. Bucky rubs a finger over Sam’s hole and he feels Sam clench slightly around his tongue. He works the finger alongside his tongue and groans at the feeling Sam’s insides (and Bucky really doesn’t think he can hold himself back any longer).

With one last lascivious lick, Bucky pulls back and slowly gets to his feet, dragging his hands along Sam’s sides as he moves. Kissing his way from the back of Sam’s neck around to his cheek, Bucky unbuttons his pants and pushes them down. Bucky gently pulls Sam back around to face him once more as he steps out of his dark jeans. They kiss each other as if they have been separated for years rather than mere days. 

Bucky, flushed with wanting, grabbed Sam’s buns and lifted him up into the air, growling. Sam quickly wraps his arms and legs around Bucky and smiles in pleasure. Bucky backs up until he feels the table at his back and turns and lays Sam across it reverently (because Sam Wilson is an _entire_ meal). Frowning at the lack of lube nearby, Bucky grabs the closest thing he sees on the counter, a jar of coconut oil. Dipping his fingers inside, Bucky quickly coats his cock liberally in the oil. Bucky returns to his position between Sam’s legs. Sam’s heels come around to dig into Bucky’s back as he strokes his cock along Sam’s opening, not quite pushing inside just yet.

“Are you waiting for a hand-lettered invitation, Buck?” Sam asks when Bucky does nothing but continue to tease him.

“Can’t a man take his time?” Bucky asks as he presses just a bit harder, making Sam snort in frustration.

“I could've _sworn_ you said you were going to fuck me until I can’t walk.” Sam grumbles, squirming to try and get Bucky to move closer.

“Mm.” Bucky hums in acknowledgment. He pushes just a bit harder, the very tip of the head of his cock pressing inside Sam. “I did say that didn’t I?”

Bucky sees Sam open his mouth, no doubt to say something especially taunting, and picks that very moment to push his cock slowly inside Sam until he's fully seated.

The words transform instead into a satisfied moan and Sam reaches out toward Bucky. Bucky leans forward, grabbing the edge of the table by Sam’s head. He adjusts his angle a bit and Sam clenches around him with a loud cry.

“Oh God, Sammy.” Bucky pants as he increases the speed of his thrusts, feeling the table scrape against the floor beneath them. “You’re perfect,” He breathes as he brushes their lips together, barely kissing.

Fingers find their way to Bucky’s scalp causing tingles of pleasure. Sam pulls harder and Bucky drives so deep the breath is sucked from his lungs. The table creaks dangerously and Bucky pulls up a bit, pushing against the tabletop to keep up his pounding rhythm. Sam keens and throws his head back only for it to bang against the composite wood.

A loud crack is the only warning they get before the table can’t support them anymore, but for Bucky it is plenty. He is able to scoop Sam up easily without disconnecting their bodies and stands there in the middle of the kitchen with their table and its legs strewn about.

Bucky huffs out a laugh along with Sam, their foreheads resting against each other. The fluttering tightness around Bucky’s dick has his brain quickly refocusing on what they were doing previously. He thrusts up experimentally and Sam squeezes Bucky with thick thighs, leaning in for a kiss.

It takes Bucky no time at all to find his previous rhythm as he kept a tight grip on Sam’s ass. Caught right on the edge of orgasm, Sam reaches down between them to wrap a hand around his length. A few pumps later Sam’s heat squeezes Bucky’s own climax from him. A few stuttered, shallow thrusts and Bucky stills, his pants mingling with Sam’s as they both enjoy the last aftershocks, twitching minutely.

“Well?” Bucky asks with a smug grin as he squeezes Sam’s ass, “Can you walk to the shower?”

“You know damn well you can feel my legs shaking.” Sam gripes, then smiles in satisfaction. “Now hurry up and get the water running before we get crusty.” 

“10-4, Sammy.” Bucky carries them down the hallway, completely content.

* * *

Feeling extremely sated after their long shower (in which there were many languid kisses and tender touches and Sam definitely used Bucky to lean on), they decide that cooking is definitely not something that is happening that evening. Not only do they have nowhere to eat the food anymore (Bucky refuses to feel bad about that, plus he didn’t hear Sam complaining at the time), but neither of them has the energy.

Sam’s knees no longer shake when he stands, so they decide that the mexican place 2 blocks over was the best option. Once out of their building, they crossed through a small park on the way to dinner.

The hostess greets them and leads them to a table near the back of the restaurant so they’re less likely to be bothered (although living in the neighborhood for the past year has cut some of the novelty of seeing the two Avengers so frequently).

“I’m glad you were able to come back so soon,” Sam says as he grabs his slightly sticky menu. “The whole sleeping alone thing is for the birds.”

“So, for yo-” Bucky stops with a laugh at Sam’s glare. “Whatever pigeon, you waddled right into that.”

Bucky and Sam order 15 tacos between the two of them and none survive to become leftovers (Sam and Bucky had worked up quite the appetite). The food has given them a bit of much-needed energy and Sam decides that they should start shopping for a new table as soon as they get back home. Bucky makes a mental note to get something much more sturdy than the IKEA furniture they’ve been utilizing. The more Bucky thinks about it as they leave the restaurant, the more he thinks several key pieces of their furniture should probably get upgraded before they inevitably tear it up.

As they walk through the park back to their place, Bucky tugs on Sam’s arm, dragging him over to a nearby picnic table. They sit down on the warped surface in the park leaning into each other.

Bucky sighs, “This is nice.” While the words are hopeful, Bucky’s tone gives Sam pause.

“It is nice.” Sam agrees, waiting for Bucky to elaborate.

“I mean this. Us. It’s nice.” Bucky gestures between them and ducks his head so Sam won’t see his blush (Bucky can be the most vulgar person but starts blushing at the barest whiff of feelings). “I like that we’re going to pick a new table for _our_ place. I like that we’re an ‘us.’ I mean, we’ve been an ‘us,’ but you know--”

Sam rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder smiling broadly. “I know what you mean, Buck.” Sam’s grin fades slightly. “Can’t imagine what everyone else is going to say when they find out, though.”

Bucky wraps his arm around Sam, “You know I’ll beat up anyone who says anything sideways, pigeon.”

“I know you will. That’s not what I’m worried about, Buck. I’m just-” Sam pauses as his shoulders droop. “I’m fed up with everybody thinking that they know anything about me or you or any of this. It’s just a lot of constant noise and it just gets tiring.”

Bucky knows that Sam will probably have it easier without this whole mess. He knows that they are probably going to have to prepare for the day the story breaks (and knowing them, the story will be breaking sooner rather than later). They’ve already received a few _looks_ from some of the brass at SHIELD after they disclosed their relationship. Bucky remembers before, when he was paralyzed with fear at burdening Sam with all of this, but he can’t feel too bad if this is the alternative. If Sam’s feelings are even half of Bucky’s, then Bucky knows that neither of them could give this up now that they’ve tasted it. Come what may, Bucky is going to keep Sam as safe and well-loved as he possibly can.

Bucky squeezes Sam’s sad shoulders before getting up off table and pulling a knife from his back pocket. Sam’s quirks a brow as Bucky goes up to the largest tree surrounding them. Bucky thinks Sam would feel better after a laugh, so tries his best to give him one. He works quickly, getting the heart and arrow expertly carved into the bark in two minutes. It’s the initials that Bucky can see Sam trying to work out. He’s gotten the first capital ‘T’ done and is starting on the last line of the slightly crooked ‘P’ when they are startled by the shout of someone else.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT TREE?!” A man in a tie-dye bandana and cargo shorts screeches from the outer edge of the park as he shakes a fist at them. Sam hops off the table as he starts running toward them. Bucky grabs his hand, (immensely glad he wore a hoodie so the guy might not have seen his vibranium arm) and they take off down the block laughing the whole way.

The shouts quiet down soon as they make it down the street and around the corner towards their building. 

“T & P?” Sam asks as they climb the stairs.

“Terminator and Pigeon, _duh_.” Bucky explains. “Plus, we go together like double-ply toilet paper.”

Sam’s facepalm is so loud it echoes down the hallway as Bucky opens their front door, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is a horny beast and Sam knows exactly what the sweatpants do to him. I have no idea if we’ll ever find out exactly what happened after Sam blacked out at the party...
> 
> SamBucky bingo square: kitchen sex  
> Bucky Barnes bingo square: promise  
> Marvel fluff bingo square: carving initials in a tree


End file.
